Falling For You
by SaraSwiftClarePierce
Summary: This is a co-written Sideon fic written by readernamedKat, MuselovesRiv-and-IloveKICK and me. We don't know what will happen yet, but that's the fun of it! (and therefor we don't know how long it'll be:) Rated T just to be safe, bc I don't know what'll happen...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Yay! So this is a completely new story, that I got the idea for a long time ago. It's a Sideon fic, but with a little kinda twist. Bc it's not only written by me, but also by **readernamedKat** & **MusalovesRiv-and-IloveKICK**. We take turns to write each chapter. I(SaraSwiftClarePierce) have written this chapter(I know it's a bit short, so there won't be long till next update!). All chapters will be published here._

_Thanks to **stelesandwands** for beta-reading this chapter :)_

_I really hope you enjoy it, it's been a long way since the idea first was thought of!_

_All characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare_

* * *

"Sophie, can I speak with you?" asked Charlotte, the head of the London institute. The parlor maid looked up.

"Of course, Mrs Branwell," she replied. Sophie Collins had always liked her employer. She was nothing like the one she'd had before. She always tried to forget him, but the scar gouged across her cheek served as a constant reminder.

"Come with me then," Charlotte said started to walk. Then she paused and turned around with a smile. "And Sophie, please call me Charlotte."

"Yes, Mrs Br – Charlotte," Sophie added and smiled.

Before seating herself, Charlotte picked up her little baby boy. He smiled at his mother as she tickled him under the chin. Sophie adored the little boy and flaming red hair he'd inherited after his father, Henry. Putting the child back down, Charlotte said,

"I wanted to tell you that we'll be hosting a new guest at the institute. I want you to prepare one of the rooms." Sophie nodded.

"Yes, of course." Sophie was about to leave, but something nagged her. "But that was not the reason for taking me down here," she stated. Charlotte sighed.

"No. He – the guest – might be staying here for a while. Gabriel just got his letter this afternoon. He'll be here in three days. It is Gideon Lightwood, Benedict's oldest son, Gabriel's brother. And – ehm – he does not know of his father's death or the worm incident." The only thing Sophie actually recalled of the episode was that Gabriel Lightwood had killed his father himself and then Will's song about demon pox. And now this Gideon Lightwood was supposed to come, not knowing that his father was dead. Sophie felt sorry for him, before they had even met.

"He is coming home from Spain," Charlotte continued. "And is probably going to stay here for a while. That was all."

The dust swirled up in the air. Sophie had taken the quilt and shaken it out of the window. Otherwise the dust would have settled on the newly washed floor, and one wouldn't want that.

_Gideon Lightwood_, Sophie thought. He was coming all the way from Spain and Sophie, who hadn't been much outside London, wasn't sure why. Of course he must have made some connections there. But then again, his brother lived here. She didn't quite know what to expect from this new Lightwood. At first Gabriel Lightwood had not seemed like a person one would care for. But over the past year, Cecily had softened him up. Would the new guest be just like his brother? Would he fit in with their little community?

The 'little community' only contained the inhabitants of the Institute: Charlotte & Henry Branwell plus their little son, Tessa Gray & Will Herondale, Cecily Herondale & Gabriel Lightwood and then, of course, the servants Cyril, Bridget and Sophie. Ten in all. _Will this eleventh person come and ruin it?_ Sophie wondered. They had been eleven before, but James Carstairs was not here anymore. Sophie dwelled on the memory of the beautiful boy with the silver hair. She had once fancied him, but that was a long time ago. Though she was still sad he was not here. He had always been sweet and polite to her.

So this Gideon Lightwood had some big shoes to fill.

After cleaning the yet unused room, Sophie went to the library. Tessa sat at the window, reading. It was a well-used copy of The Tale Of Two Cities. As Sophie worked her way through cleaning the library, Tessa kept reading. At last it had became dark outside and both girls went to bed.

_Oh __goodness!_ Sophie suddenly woke up. She'd forgot to close the window yesterday, when cleaning a room used by a now former guest. Sophie quietly got up and looked outside the window of her little room at the Institute. It was still dark outside and the wind was making tree branches crash against the window. On tiptoe she opened her door and went down the empty hallway. Passing Bridget's room, she heard the cook snore.

Turning to another hallway, and yet another, she opened the door and rushed to the window.

Only to find the window already closed. And that she was not alone.

* * *

_**A/N**: Yup, that was it! Hope you liked it, please please (pretty please!) **review** and let me/us know what you think! :)_

_I can reveal, that so far, there's been three chapters written and the fourth is on it's way ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Hey there! _

_I know. I know, I know, I know. It's been a long time. (Too long!) And it's completely my fault, bc this chapter was written a long time ago and I just haven't published it before now. Sorry._

_Anyway, the first of this chapter is written by me, and the second part by MusalovesRiv-and-ILoveKICK_

_Thanks to stelesandwands for beta-reading my part :)_

_I have no more to say than enjoy! (And review, pretty please!)_

* * *

_Well, that was unexpected_, Gideon thought. The girl froze. Slowly she turned around and faced him. Her eyes were puffy and she looked mildly scared. No light was on and there wasn't much to see in the dark. But the look in her hazel eyes was clear. She had not expected anyone else to be here. He took a better look at her. Her hair was brown to match her eyes, and was in a braid down her back. She wore a white nightgown and looked like she had been sleeping. And then there was the most distinctive thing. Her scar. It ran from the corner of her mouth up to her temple. But it didn't quite decrease her beauty, _Even though most would say so,_ mused Gideon

* * *

Sophie took a closer look at the newcomer. The dim light sent shadows across his face, but she could see his eyes were green and had an enchanting look. She couldn't help but stare into them, as he flashed a brilliant white smile. Otherwise he was tall, muscular and dressed in common traveling clothes.

"Hello," he said. "I do not believe we have met." That voice. He spoke with gently and sweetly, but also with a certain respect. But that would soon fade when he realized she was only the maid. "I'm Gideon. Gideon Lightwood." Wasn't he supposed to be here in four days from now?

"I am Sophie Collins, the Institute maid." She curtsied as he shook his head.

"You do not have to curtsy to me, Miss Collins," he said and quickly eliminated the space separating them, reaching a hand out. Sophie was unsure if she should take it, but did, and in that moment she realised that she was only wearing a nightgown.

Though his hand was rough like other Shadowhunters, it was soft and warm, soothing her chilly fingers, but she quickly took her hand back and tried to cover herself with her arms in an attempt at modesty. He saw her effort and blushed a little. But in the dark, it was not visible for her to see. She could only see the spark of amusement in his very green eyes.

"We didn't expect you to come this early. Mrs. Branwell said there would be at least four more days," Sophie said to remove the awkward silence.

"That was the time I had presumed it would take," he replied. "But the trip didn't take as long as expected, . I cannot wait to see my brother again and visit my father. I haven't got any of his letters recently." He frowned.

_Oh. __He still doesn't know about his father's dead, _Sophie thought.

"Mr. Lightwood, were you not informed? Oh dear, I'll request for Ms. Branwell to tell you tomorrow. Right now you have to rest. You've been traveling." Sophie attempted to brush past Gideon, but he caught her shoulder.

"Tell me what?" asked Gideon in a steely tone, all the while his grip tightening on her shoulder.

"That your father is…" Sophie caught herself before she could finish. She shook her head and resumed her poker faced expression she normally wore. "Never mind this; Mr. Lightwood, I suggest you get some rest as some common manners as to not grip a lady so tightly." Gideon realized he was holding Sophie's shoulder so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Forgive me, Miss Collins," he took his hand off her shoulder as though he were touching lava. "Could you point me towards my room, perhaps?"

"Follow me," Sophie strode out the room with her head held high. She walked quickly and almost left Gideon in the dust. After turning down numerous hallways and corridors, they arrived. "Goodnight, Mr. Lightwood."

"Please, call me Gideon."

"I am a parlor maid, and you are a guest, I shall address you as Mr. Lightwood-"

"Sophie," Gideon reached out a hand as if he could embrace her and crack her invisible shell.

"-and you will address me as Miss Collins. Goodnight, Mr. Lightwood." Although this time her words sounded strained and forced. Sophie turned on her heel and stalked towards her room, thinking about Gideon. The way his voice drifted around in her head like one of Bridget's morbid Irish lullabies. The way his touch set her skin on fire. The way his vivid eyes bore into her soul. Gideon Lightwood was definitely an interesting character Sophie would have to watch.


End file.
